pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Espeon
Vs. Espeon is the sixth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 8/1/15. Story Ian is at a phone monitor, as Crystal appears on the screen. Her eyes are closed, as she has a big smile on her face. Crystal: Hello! This is Professor Oak’s Lab! I’m Crystal, his assistant! Ian: (Smiling) Hi Crystal. Crystal opens her eyes, freaking out. Crystal: I-I-Ian! Crystal tumbles backwards, a group of Pokéballs falling on her. Ian looks in concern, as she stands up. Her demeanor has turned shy and seclusive. Crystal: Uh, what is, I mean, uh, is something wrong? Ian: No. Nothing wrong. I’m just sending Omastar back. I caught a new Pokémon, and need room. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, putting it on the transporter. The Pokéball is sent, as Crystal retrieves it. She picks it up, but it slips, as she frantically tries to catch it. Ian: Take care of my Pokémon. Crystal: Uh, will do! The phone call ends, as Ian goes to join Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway. Conway: Success? Ian: Yep. Let’s head for Mahogany Town. Conway: Uh, before we go, there is one thing I want to do here. To visit the Kimono Girls. Elise: Kimono Girls? It sounds like you just want to see a show. Conway: Preferably a Pokémon show. While they are said to be exceptional dancers, there are five girls, and each one wields a different Eeveelution. And they actively accept challenges. Ian: Hm. We can stay in town for one more day. Conway: (Tilting his glasses) I was hoping you would say that. End Scene The group arrives at the house of the Kimono Girls, where four of the girls are on stage, rehearsing a dance number. With them are Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon and Umbreon. Conway: So beautiful! Those Pokémon are so well groomed! I can’t believe I’m seeing all the Eeveelutions! The four girls turn to face the group, revealing their characteristics. There is a woman with green hair wearing a blue kimono, a woman with red hair wearing a red kimono, a woman with blue hair wearing a yellow kimono, and a woman with purple hair wearing a black kimono. Sumomo: (Woman in blue kimono) Hello, young visitors. And how can we help you today? Ian: I am here to participate in the Kimono Girl Challenge. Satsuki: (In yellow kimono) This one looks spunky. I like him so far. Koume: (In red kimono) I’m not so sure. He looks too serious. Tamao: (In black kimono) That Bayleef of his likes him though. Ian: I was told there was five of you. Conway: Huh? Conway was looking at the Pokémon up close, and just notices. Conway: Now that I think of it, I know all four of these. Where’s the fifth? Elise: (Blankly) You just now noticed that it was missing. (Sighs) Boys. Sakura: I’m coming! A young girl with pinkish hair and pigtails runs inside, panting. She’s wearing regular clothes, a red blouse and shorts. Satsuki: You’re late for dance practice. Sakura: Sorry, but I was just caring for Espeon! Conway: Is that, your Pokémon?! Can we see it, please?! Sakura: Uh, sure. Sakura pulls out her Pokéball, choosing Espeon. Espeon: Espi! Conway: Ah! A Psychic type! It’s incredible! (Ian scans it with his Pokédex.) Pokédex: Espeon, the Sun Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. Espeon is extremely loyal to its trainer. It can sense wind patterns to determine the future. Ian: It looks well trained. What’s your name, kid? Sakura: Uh, Sakura. Ian: Well then, Sakura. (He smiles) I’m here to challenge you and your sisters. You two strong battlers? Sakura: Well, yeah. Not as good as my sisters, though. Ian: Hph. We’ll see. So, how does the challenge work? Tamao: You’ll battle us one at a time, in a one on one battle. If you beat three out of five of us, you win the challenge. Ian: Alright. Who’s first? Every one goes deeper inside the house, where there is a battle field that takes up a room. Sumomo: I’ll be first. Let’s go, Vaporeon. Vaporeon: Vapore! Vaporeon runs onto the field. Ian: Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef runs onto the field. Satsuki: And begin! Ian: Razor Leaf! Sumomo: Acid Armor, then go in for a Bite attack! Bayleef swings her leaf, firing spiraling leaves. It hits Vaporeon, which breaks into water. Vaporeon reforms and charges at Bayleef. Ian: Reflect Cut. Bayleef forms a crystal wall around herself, Vaporeon slamming into it with Bite. Vaporeon bounces back, as Bayleef uses Reflect Cut, the Reflect wall forming the blade. Vaporeon uses Acid Armor, breaking away as it backs up. Sumomo: Use Aurora Beam! Vaporeon fires a dark green Aurora Beam, which hits Bayleef head on. Bayleef grimaces as she walks forward, taking it. Sumomo: What?! Ian: (Smirks) Grass Pledge. Bayleef glows with a green aura, as she rises up on her hind legs, slamming her front legs into the ground. Four grass towers shoot out of the ground, the fourth one hitting Vaporeon square on. Once it fades, Vaporeon is down. Satsuki: Vaporeon is unable to battle! Bayleef wins! Bayleef: (Panting) Bay. Ian: Bayleef. That was an excellent battle. Go rest. Bayleef: Bay. Bayleef walks over to Elise and Conway, laying down by them. Satsuki goes to take Sumomo’s place. Sumomo: You were right. Full of spunk. Elise: Was that, a completed Grass Pledge? Conway: No. The full attack would’ve been much more powerful. But they are close, that’s for sure. Satsuki: Alright, kid. Let’s get this going! Go, Jolteon! Jolteon: Jolt! Jolteon runs onto the field. Ian: Dunsparce. Go. Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Dunsparce. Dunsparce: Dunsss. Koume: And, begin! Satsuki: Jolteon, Thunderbolt! Ian: Dig! Jolteon sparks and fires a Thunderbolt, as Dunsparce Digs with its drill tail, dodging. Jolteon waits, as its fur sticks up. Satsuki: Pull away and use Double Kick! Jolteon turns around and hops back, raising its hinds legs. Dunsparce breaks out of the ground, as Jolteon Double Kicks Dunsparce, knocking it back. Dunsparce recovers, as an after image forms around it, forming into a silver energy sphere. Ian: Ancient Power! Satsuki: Thunderbolt! Dunsparce fires Ancient Power, as Jolteon fires Thunderbolt. The attacks collide, resulting in an explosion. Satsuki: Quick Attack! Ian: Secret Power! Dunsparce’s body is surrounded in a pink aura, as it tackles Jolteon as it passes with Quick Attack. Jolteon lands behind Dunsparce, striking with Double Kick. Dunsparce goes down. Elise: Secret Power? Conway: A move that has different effects depending on the terrain it’s used on. Indoors, it can cause paralysis, but it won’t work on an Electric type. Satsuki: Let’s wrap this up! Thunderbolt! Jolteon fires Thunderbolt, hitting Dunsparce. Dunsparce falls, defeated. Koume: Dunsparce is unable to battle! The winner is Jolteon! Satsuki: Excellent job, Jolteon! Ian returns Dunsparce. He pulls out a new Pokéball. Taumo goes to switch positions with Satsuki. Koume: I was right. Too serious. Let’s loosen you up! Flareon! Flareon: Flare! Flareon runs onto the field. Ian: Go, Feraligatr! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Tamao: And, begin! Koume: Flareon, Flame Charge! Flareon stomps the ground, as its surrounded in fire. It charges forward at Feraligatr, which runs at it. Ian: Slash! Feraligatr charges and swings Slash, though Flareon rams Feraligatr’s leg with Flame Charge. Flareon speeds up, as it attacks Feraligatr again. Ian: Water Gun. Feraligatr fires Water Gun, trying to chase after Flareon. But Flareon is too fast, each attack missing. Koume: Ha! You’re too slow for us! Flareon is the king of speed! Feraligatr: (Frustrated) Gator! Ian: Feraligatr, relax. Focus, and use Super Power. Feraligatr closes its eyes, as Flareon strikes with Flame Charge several times. Feraligatr glows with a red aura, as its muscles expand. It swings its arm, striking Flareon. Flareon goes flying, defeated. Tamao: Flareon is unable to battle! The winner is Feraligatr! Koume: What? No way! There’s no way he could’ve caught us so easily. Ian: Excellent, Feraligatr. We’ll have to find a new battle style for you, since chasing a foe doesn’t seem to work anymore. Feraligatr: Gator. Ian returns Feraligatr. Ian: Hey, (Smirking at Koume) Why so serious? Koume scowls at Ian, though walks off the field, switching with Tamao. Conway: So, he’ll battle Umbreon now, and Espeon last. Sumomo: Speaking of which, where is Sakura? She’s referring this match. Sakura: Coming! Sakura was wearing a purple kimono, as she enters the room. She trips over her kimono, hitting the ground. Koume: Always such a klutz. Sakura moans from pain, as Ian appears next to her, smiling and offering her a hand up. She takes it, and then goes to her position at the referee box. Ian heads back to his spot, pulling out a Sport Ball. Ian: Heracross! Ian throws the Sport Ball, choosing Heracross. Heracross: Hera! Tamao: Umbreon! Umbreon: Um! Umbreon takes its position. Sakura: And begin! Ian: Heracross, start off with Horn Attack! Heracross flies in at Umbreon, which takes the Horn Attack. Heracross raises his arm, going for Brick Break. Tamao: Confuse Ray! Umbreon releases a purple light from the rings on its body, blinding Heracross. It stumbles back, with little birds circling its head, it confused. Ian: Shake it off! Heracross sways from side to side, as if not hearing. Tamao: You’ll find that we’re a little different from the others. Use Psychic! Umbreon’s rings glow blue, as Heracross glows with a blue aura. Heracross is slammed by a Psychic force, being knocked back. Tamao: Now, Assurance! Ian: Fight it with Megahorn! Heracross’s horn glows green, as Umbreon charges in with a tackle. Heracross strikes Umbreon with Megahorn, it taking the attack. Umbreon glows with a black aura, as it pushes through, striking Heracross hard. Elise: What was that? Conway: Assurance. Does double damage if hit before used. Tamao: Psychic! Umbreon hits Heracross with a Psychic wave, knocking Heracross down and out. Sakura: Heracross is unable to battle! The winner is Umbreon. Tamao: Well done, Umbreon. Umbreon: Um. Ian: Good try, Heracross. (Ian returns Heracross.) Not bad. I thought the Bug Fighting combo would be enough. Tamao: And we prepared ourselves for it. Sakura, you’re up. Sakura: Uh, right! Sakura takes Tamao’s position, as Sumomo takes the spot in the referee’s box. Sakura: Go, Espeon! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Espeon. Espeon: Espi! Ian: Alright, Sakura. Let’s have a good battle. Go, Cyndaquil! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Sumomo: And begin! Ian: Cyndaquil, Flamethrower! Sakura: Espeon, use Psybeam! Cyndaquil’s flames light up, breathing Flamethrower. Espeon’s jewel glows, firing a multi-colored beam, the attacks colliding. Flamethrower breaks through, hitting Espeon, which is pushed back. Ian: Go for Flame Wheel! Cyndaquil runs forward and rolls, being encased in fire as it does. Sakura: Espeon, use Sand Attack! Espeon turns around and kicks up sand, hitting Cyndaquil. The fire dies, as Flame Wheel is weakened as it hits Espeon. Sakura: Use Swift! Espeon’s jewel glows, as it shoots several large stars at Cyndaquil, sending it flying into the air. Ian: Rollout! Cyndaquil starts spinning with Rollout as it falls, knocking away the Swift attack as it does. Espeon jumps back and dodges, but Cyndaquil rolls at Espeon, slamming into it. Espeon skids back. Sakura: Psybeam! Espeon fires Psybeam, as Cyndaquil continues to roll at it. Cyndaquil rolls through Psybeam, hitting and defeating Espeon. Sumomo: (Sighs) Espeon is unable to battle. The winner is Cyndaquil, and the victor is Ian. Cyndaquil: Quil! Ian: Great job, Cyndaquil. Ian returns Cyndaquil, as he approaches Sakura, who was petting Espeon. Ian: That was a good battle. Keep working hard, and you two will be a powerful force. Sakura: Thanks! Satsuki: Well done. You beat our challenge. Ian: I was aiming on beating all five of you. Koume: Are you kidding?! So serious! Tamao: He just had that much confidence in his team. Conway: Thank you for gracing us with these battles. They were all spectacular! Sumomo: And as your reward, we’ll present you all with a dance! Ian: I’ll pass. Enjoy the show. Ian walks off, Bayleef following. The Kimono girls look at Ian in disbelief, but Elise chimes in. Elise: I would be honored to see your performance. I’ve heard you guys are really good! Ian gives his Pokémon to Nurse Joy, who gives them off to Chansey. Nurse Joy: By the way, Ian. You had received a phone call from Professor Oak earlier. Ian: Huh? What did he want? Joy: He didn’t say. He wants you to call him. Ian: (Sighs in disappointment) I sense another detour. Main Events * Ian sends Omastar back to Professor Oak's lab. * Ian's Dunsparce has revealed to have learned Secret Power. * Professor Oak calls Ian to talk about something. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Crystal (on monitor) * Sumomo * Satsuki * Koume * Tamao * Sakura * Nurse Joy Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Dunsparce (Ian's) * Feraligatr (Ian's) * Heracross (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Vaporeon (Sumomo's) * Jolteon (Satsuki's) * Flareon (Koume's) * Umbreon (Tamao's) * Espeon (Sakura's) * Chansey (Nurse Joy's) Trivia * This episode is based off the Kimono Girl challenge from the games, with the characters based off their versions in the anime. * It's become a running gag for Crystal to freak out and fall over once she's realized it's Ian calling. * All five Eeveelutions introduced up to Gen II have been revealed. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales